tacto
by Gotaru
Summary: En la noche, las grietas crecen y la sangre se derrama y los gritos rebotan. él despierta y nada ve. (pero el día es más gentil) One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "touch" por agentcalliope]


**D isclaimer I: **todo a **Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **D isclaimer II: **gracias a **agentcalliope** por permitirme traducir. :')

* * *

 **tacto**

 **(touch)**

* * *

Por:

agentcalliope

* * *

 **…**

* * *

O lo acechan fantasmas o él se está convirtiendo en uno. Si existe una diferencia, Roy no la sabe.

Él se frota los ojos, aferrándose al lavamanos. Intenta forzarse a sí mismo a olvidar, se fuerza a sí mismo a recordar. Intenta respirar y hacerlo calmadamente.

Dentro, fuera.

Dentro, fuera.

Dentro y fuera dentro y fuera fuera dentro fuera―

Atragantándose, se mira en el espejo y no ve más que llamas y sangre y _muerte._

Roy acerca una mano, tocando el cristal, con sus dedos manchados de rojo. Se agrieta, y con éste, él también lo hace. Ve las grietas crecer, y las llamas crecer, y la sangre se derrama más rápido y los gritos rebotan y lo atraviesan.

Se ve a sí mismo, justo en el medio de todo.

Con un jadeo, Roy despierta.

Nada ve.

La enfermera es amable. Ella es gentil al guiarlo adentro del baño y ella coloca una de sus manos en el lavamanos y una rasuradora en la otra.

―Coronel, ¿está seguro de que no quiere ayuda?

Roy sigue el sonido de su voz y estima hacia donde debería dirigir su mirada. Se asegura de pintar una sonrisa en los labios, aquella que sabe que las mujeres nunca pueden resistir. Tiene, además, una reputación que mantener, después de todo.

―Definitivamente, señorita Jocie.

―Pero coronel Mustang, señor… ―él siente la inquietud de ella, con una mano colocada en su brazo―. Sus manos todavía están vendadas… y su vista…

―Señorita Jocie, le aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de afeitarme a mí mismo ―se asegura de que su sonrisa permanezca y que su voz vibre con confianza―. Aprecio su preocupación, pero creo poder manejarlo.

―Por supuesto, señor ―la enfermera aclara su garganta―. La rasuradora ya está en su mano derecha y ahora colocaré la crema para afeitar en la izquierda ―fiel a sus palabras, Roy puede sentir una lata siendo gentilmente presionada contra su palma.

―Si necesita algo, señor, tan sólo llámeme.

Roy asiente.

―Gracias.

Y luego ella se va, y Roy se queda solo en el baño, con una rasuradora y crema, y un espejo en el que no puede verse.

Es un tonto muy terco. Un tonto terco que está ciego.

Roy maldice mientras se corta a sí mismo, otra vez, y suspira profundamente. Su rostro y cuello le arden. Y está seguro de que, a medida que el agua se va por el drenaje, hay sangre mezclada con ella. No obstante la cantidad de la misma es lo que no puede saber.

Descubre que no le importa.

― ¿Coronel?

La voz de ella, como siempre, es firme. Firme y estable. Es esa la voz que lo ha guiado, protegido y que se ha preocupado por él a través de los años.

Aun así, Roy se aferra al mango de la rasuradora con fuerza, y le duele hacerlo. Tal parece que sus heridas, sin importar cómo se sienta él, todavía son profundas.

―Teniente ―dice Roy. No se voltea hacia el sonido de la voz de ella, permaneciendo de pie donde se encuentra―. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

―La enfermera dijo que usted estaba aquí, señor.

―Hmm.

Hay una pausa y luego ella continúa.

―Señor, está sangrando.

―Soy consciente de ello, teniente ―refunfuña Roy, bajando la cabeza―. ¿Hay algo que necesita de mí? ¿O puedo continuar?

Esta vez, cuando ella habla, su voz emerge baja y queda.

―Coronel ―dice Hawkeye―. Déjeme ayudarle.

Por un momento, él imagina un rozar contra su brazo. La mano de ella, tanto callosa como suave, descansando gentilmente en su uniforme de lana. Por un momento, él casi puede convencerse a sí mismo de que fue real.

Es un tonto terco y ciego.

Antes de que pueda pensar otra cosa, Roy extiende la mano y le ofrece la rasuradora.

Hawkeye la toma y él escucha cuando la coloca bajo el agua.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―pregunta Roy.

―Estoy bien, señor. Gracias por preguntar.

Él se prepara, esperando sentir la fría rasuradora en su mejilla, pero en su lugar, siente tela. El contacto no lo hace encogerse.

―Lo siento, señor. Tengo que limpiar el desastre que usted provocó ―ella presiona la tela contra su cuello.

Roy parpadea.

―Siempre estás limpiando mis desastres, ¿no es así, teniente?

― Sí, señor.

Él puede escucharla sonreír.

Roy la deja mover la tela por todo su rostro y cuello, deteniendo el sangrado. Sanando las heridas que él ha causado, que se ha ocasionado a sí mismo.

― ¿Qué tan mal está, teniente?

―Sobrevivirá.

Ella comienza lentamente, deslizando la rasuradora contra su piel. Se desliza y los dedos de ella toman su barbilla guiándolo a que mire hacia arriba, para que ella pueda afeitar más abajo.

Roy parpadea, sin ver, pero sintiéndolo _todo_.

Lo que a él le tomó minutos hacer, ella lo ha terminado en segundos. Él escucha el tintineo de la rasuradora contra el lavamanos y escucha cómo ella humedece otra toalla y limpia su rostro.

Y luego― luego ella coloca una mano en su mejilla.

Él cierra los ojos, rindiéndose bajo su tacto.

Hawkeye la retira rápidamente.

―Lo siento, señor ―su voz es tan firme como siempre―. Eso fue poco profesional de mi parte.

―Riza ―susurra Roy, levantando su mano vendada. Busca en lo desconocido, la oscuridad, en lo que no puede ver―. Por favor.

No hay vacilación ante la forma en que él siente a Riza tomando su mano entre las de ella y mientras él coloca las manos de ambos contra sus mejillas otra vez, él se siente…

A salvo.

O lo acechan fantasmas o él se está convirtiendo en uno. Él no sabe si existe alguna diferencia y piensa que nunca la encontrará.

Él intenta forzarse a sí mismo a olvidar los gritos, la forma en que todos ellos ardían bajo su tacto. Sólo los inocentes sufren en la guerra y los culpables sufren después.

Intenta forzarse a sí mismo a recordar, porque él no puede permitir que nada de ello pase otra vez. Él deberá cargar con estas heridas y cicatrices y saber que son las cargas que debe soportar, sin importar que tan pesadas se sientan.

Roy intenta respirar y hacerlo calmadamente.

Dentro, fuera.

Los dedos de ella en su barbilla, la rasuradora deslizándose en su piel.

Dentro, fuera.

La mano de ella en su mejilla.

Roy respira. Estable y firme como la voz de ella.

Dentro, fuera.

Sí, sus dedos todavía están salpicados de rojo a medida que extiende la mano. Sí, el cristal todavía se agrieta, y con éste, él también lo hace. Sí, Roy todavía mira las grietas crecer, y las llamas crecen, y la sangre se derrama más rápido y los gritos rebotan y lo atraviesan.

Y sí, aun se ve a sí mismo, en el centro de todo.

Pero esta vez, se permite mirar algo en su reflejo además de las llamas y la destrucción, la desesperación y la muerte.

Él la vea a _ella_ , de pie a su lado. Lista para escapar de los fantasmas que los persiguen a ambos.

Lista para el día en que ya no puedan hacerlo más y deban enfrentarlos, juntos.

Con un jadeo, Roy despierta.

Nada ve.

(pero él sonríe.)

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el 17 de mayo, 2018**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:** amé esto con la misma intensidad de su escritura: recibir el permiso de traducirlo es uno de los mayores honores que llevaré siempre en el corazón. Feliz me haría el que ustedes, de igual manera, lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco. En unos momentos dejo información en mi bio (los links a la historia original y al perfil del autor). ¡Por favor, denle su apoyo a ambos, si sale de sus corazones!

:')

¡Gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
